memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Hikaru Sulu
Hikaru Sulu was een menselijke Starfleet officier in de 23e eeuw. Hij diende als een natuurkundige en een roerganger aan boord van de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] tijdens de historische vijfjarige missie van het schip. Later verhuisde hij samen met de rest van de bemanning naar de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise-A]]. Uiteindelijk werd hij gepromoveerd tot de rang van kapitein en kreeg het commando over de [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]]. Hikaru Sulu werd in 2237 in de stad San Francisco op Aarde geboren. De vijfjarige missie In 2265 werd luitenant Sulu aangewezen tot de ''Enterprise''. Hij diende hier als natuurkundige en als de leider van het astrofysica laboratorium. (TOS: "Where No Man Has Gone Before") In 2266 kreeg hij de taak van roerganger op zich. Tevens moest hij regelmatig taken als tactisch officier uitvoeren. (TOS: "The Corbomite Maneuver") In 2266 raakte Sulu, samen met de rest van de bemanning, besmet met de effecten van het polywater dronkenschap. Hij hallucineerde dat hij de opvolger van D'Artagnan was en bedreigde enkele bemanningsleden tijdens het schermen. (TOS: "The Naked Time") Datzelfde jaar zou Sulu voor het eerst terug in de tijd reizen. Door een botsing met een zwart gat werd de Enterprise terug in de tijd naar de Aarde gestuurd. Het schip werd opgemerkt door het leger van de Verenigde Staten van Amerika. Kapitein Kirk en Sulu transporteerden naar de oppervlakte om al het bewijs uit te wissen. (TOS: "Tomorrow is Yesterday") In 2267 raakten Sulu en de bemanning besmet door de sporen op Omicron Ceti III. Sulu wilde hierdoor Starfleet verlaten en op deze planeet gaan leven, maar hij werd later overgehaald om in dienst te blijven. (TOS: "This Side of Paradise") In datzelfde jaar kwam de jonge vaandrig Pavel Chekov aan boord van de Enterprise. Chekov nam Sulu's taken als tactische officier over en de twee ontwikkelden een hechte vriendschap. (TOS: "Catspaw") In 2269 werd de bemanning verkleind door epsilon stralen, afkomstig van de Terratin kolonie. Sulu brak in verkleinde toestand zijn been op de brug van de Enterprise. Dr. McCoy wist hem weer op te lappen. (TAS: "The Terratin Incident") In 2270 kwamen Sulu, McCoy en Uhura vast te zitten in de recreatiekamer. De computer begonnen kuren te vertonen na haar passage door een energiewolk. (TAS: "The Practical Joker") Later dat jaar ervoer de bemanning de effecten van extreme verjonging. Sulu's ontwikkeling werd weer teruggedraaid tot dat als een baby. Nadat de bemanning weer terug was gekeerd naar de normale ruimte konden Sulu en andere bemanningsleden geholpen worden door de transporter. (TAS: "The Counter-Clock Incident") Late carrière Aan boord van de Enterprise In 2270 keerde de Enterprise terug naar de Aarde en kwam het schip in het droogdok te liggen voor een uitgebreide refit. Sulu werd gepromoveerd tot de rang van luitenant commandant. In 2272 werd Enterprise kapitein Willard Decker afgelost door de inmiddels-schout-bij-nacht Kirk. ("Star Trek: The Motion Picture") :Er wordt gespeculeerd dat Sulu de tweede vijfjarige missie van Kirk meemaakte. Ergens voor het jaar 2285 werd Sulu gepromoveerd tot de rang van commandant en accepteerde hij een positie als leraar op de Starfleet academie. Tijdens deze periode "diende" hij aan boord van de Enterprise, omdat het schip functioneerde als een trainingsschip onder leiding van kapitein Spock. Later dat jaar ontstond de dreiging van de 20e eeuwse genetische tiran Khan Noonien Singh. Sulu diende als de vluchtofficier tijdens deze missie. Na dit incident ging de Enterprise officieel in de mottenballen. ("Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan") :In de boeken van Star Trek II en Star Trek III zou Sulu, na zijn terugkeer van de trainingsmissies, de commando officier van de USS ''Excelsior worden. Door het Genesis incident liet admiraal Morrow zijn bevelen herschrijven en kreeg kapitein Styles het commando over de Excelsior. Admiraal Kirk en zijn belangrijkste bemanningsleden stolen de Enterprise echter uit het Aarde ruimtedok. Hun gezamenlijke goede vriend, Spock, was na de ontmoeting met Khan omgekomen. Hij had zijn leven voor de Enterprise en de andere bemanningsleden gegeven. Zijn katra was achtergebleven in het lichaam van Dr. McCoy en zou later in Spock's lichaam teruggezet worden. De missie bleek dus een succes te zijn geweest, maar de Enterprise werd in een baan om de Genesis planeet opgeofferd. ("Star Trek III: The Search for Spock") In 2286 bestuurde Sulu de Klingon roofvogel, [[HMS Bounty|HMS Bounty]], tijdens de terugkeer van de bemanning naar de Aarde. Hier zouden ze vrijwel zeker voor de krijgsraad moeten verschijnen. Bij aankomst kwamen ze erachter dat de Aarde aangevallen werd door een onbekende sonde. De sonde stond erop dat ze contact konden krijgen met de inmiddels uitgestorven bultrug walvissen. De bemanning van de Enterprise reisde terug in het verleden van de Aarde naar het jaar 1986. Ze hoopten hier een aantal bultrug walvissen mee te nemen die de Aarde in de toekomst zou kunnen redden. Terwijl ze in het verleden opereerden kregen Sulu, Scott en McCoy de opdracht om het vrachtruim om te toveren in een walvis bassin. Om dit te kunnen bereiken bezochten de drie het bedrijf Plexicorp. Het bedrijf was verantwoordelijk voor de productie van plexiglas. Bij het bedrijf Plexicorp stuitte Sulu op een Huey 204, een schip dat van grote nostalgische waarde voor hem bleek te zijn. Hij beschreef zijn affectie voor het toestel aan de piloot van de heli, alsof hij zelf nooit in iets anders gevlogen had. Sulu wist de helikopter te lenen om zo de enorme hoeveelheid plexiglas mee te nemen naar de Bounty. Hij vloog met de heli over San Francisco, naar het Golden Gate park. Na zijn terugkeer moest hij weer even wennen aan de besturing van de roofvogel. De missie om de bultrug walvissen mee terug te nemen naar de toekomst bleek een groot succes te zijn. Nadat de bemanningsleden vrijgesproken werden op de krijgsraad gingen ze ervan uit dat ze op de [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]] zouden gaan dienen. Sulu en de anderen waren dan ook blij verrast toen ze de nieuwe [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise-A]] zagen liggen. ("Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home") Een jaar later lag de Enterprise in het droogdok, maar kregen ze toch de missie om een conflict op de planeet Nimbus III op te lossen. Daar troffen ze de halfbroer van Spock, Sybok. Hij reisde met de Enterprise naar de Kern van de Melkweg om hier naar het mythologische "Sha Ka Ree" te zoeken. ("Star Trek V: The Final Frontier") Excelsior In 2290 werd Sulu gepromoveerd tot de rang van kapitein en kreeg hij het commando over de [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]]. Luitenant commandant Janice Rand werd op Sulu's verzoek de communicatie officier van het schip. (VOY: "Flashback") Sulu en zijn bemanning werden voor een driejarige missie naar het Beta kwadrant gestuurd om hier gasachtige anomalieën te onderzoeken en catalogiseren. In 2293 naderden ze het einde van de missie, maar niet voordat ze getuige waren van een subruimte schokgolf. Deze schokgolf was ontstaan door de verwoesting van de Klingon maan Praxis. Het Klingon rijk moest hierdoor vredesonderhandelingen met de Federatie beginnen. Na de moord op de Klingon kanselier Gorkon werden kapitein Kirk en Dr. McCoy gevangen genomen door de Klingons en werden ze beschuldigd van de misdaad. Ze werden naar Rura Penthe gestuurd om een levenslange gevangenis uit te zitten. ("Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country") In strijd met de Starfleet bevelen ging Sulu op weg om zijn oude scheepsmaten Kirk en McCoy te redden. Vaandrig Tuvok protesteerde hierover, maar Sulu wilde hier niet naar luisteren. Om ervoor te zorgen dat de Enterprise niet gezien zou worden vanaf de Klingon thuiswereld voerde Sulu zijn schip door de Azurenevel. Hier kwam hij echter een Klingon gevechtskruiser tegen die onder het commando stond van kapitein Kang. In de daaropvolgende strijd kwam Dmitri Valtane om het leven. Om Kang te kunnen ontlopen gaf Sulu het bevel om het explosieve sirillium gas in de nevel te laten ontsteken. Nadat ze van de Klingons ontkomen waren bedacht Sulu zich over de reddingsmissie. Hij staakte zijn missie, maar noteerde de gebeurtenissen nooit in zijn logboek. (VOY: "Flashback") :De details betreffende dit incident kunnen niet helemaal als waarheid worden gezien, omdat het verhaal verteld werd door een zieke Tuvok. Een geheugen virus had zijn hersenen ernstig aangetast. De Excelsior zou echter wel een sleutelrol vervullen tijdens de Khitomer conferentie. Ze assisteerden de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise-A]] tijdens haar strijd met de roofvogel van generaal Chang. Tevens wisten ze samen een aanslag op de Federatie president te verijdelen. ("Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country") In 2344 sponsorde een "kapitein Sulu" Chakotay's toetrede in de Starfleet academie. (VOY: "Tattoo") :Het is goed mogelijk dat Chakotay het over kapitein Hikaru Sulu had, omdat hij dan 107 jaar zou zijn. In de 24e eeuw lag de gemiddelde leeftijd van de mensheid namelijk boven de honderd. Familie en relaties In 2269 bezocht de bemanning van de Enterprise de planeet Megas-Tu. Hier leerde Sulu hoe hij hun magie moest gebruiken. Onder invloed van de magie wist Sulu een beeldschone vrouw aan zich te binden. Nyota Uhura wenste hem veel plezier met zijn nieuwe vriendin, maar Sulu zou niet lang van haar kunnen genieten. De vrouw veranderde in Lucien, die de bemanning vervolgens berispte voor het misbruiken van de magie. (TAS: "The Magicks of Megas-tu") :Dit lijkt aan te geven dat Sulu in deze tijd alleenstaand was. Sulu had tenminste één dochter, Demora. Ze was geboren in het jaar 2271 en zou in 2293 op de brug van de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|USS Enterprise-B]] dienen. Ze zat net als haar vader aan het roer. ("Star Trek: Generations") Persoonlijke interesses Sulu was een enthousiast botanist en hij besteedde uren aan de verzorging van de exotische planten die hij door de gehele Federatie ruimte verzamelde. Hij bewaarde deze in de tuin aan boord van de Enterprise. (TOS: "The Man Trap") Hij was een echte expert als het op antieke wapens aan kwam, vooral kleine projectielen vuurwapens uit het verleden van de Aarde. (TOS: "Shore Leave"; TAS: "The Slaver Weapon") Sulu vond zwaardvechten ook erg leuk. Hij vond vooral schermen een leuke bezigheid. Het herinnerde hem aan zijn favoriete karakters uit de geschiedenis, namelijk de Franse Musketiers en de Japanse Samoerai. (TOS: "The Naked Time") Sulu was goed getraind op het judo gebied en kon zich makkelijk tegen grotere tegenstanders verdedigen. ("Star Trek III: The Search for Spock") Hij was een goede piloot en kon vele verschillende vliegtuigen en schepen besturen. ("Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home") Achtergrond informatie * Sulu's voornaam Hikaru werd pas in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country voor het eerst gebruikt. In het boek The Entropy Effect uit 1981 was de naam al eerder gebruikt. Fans hielden daarom deze naam al geruime tijd aan. * 'Hikaru' is een Japanse naam, terwijl 'Sulu' afkomstig is van een provincie op de Filipijnen. In de Japanse versie van Star Trek was zijn achternaam 'Kato'. * Het is niet onmogelijk dat Hikaru Sulu Japanse- Filipijnse ouders heeft. Het is ook mogelijk dat zijn ouders gewoon Amerikanen waren, maar dat de voorouders Japans waren. Het is gebruikelijk dat sommige namen wel vierhonderd jaar teruggaan en de namen later gemixt worden. Sulu, Hikaru Sulu, Hikaru Sulu, Hikaru Sulu, Hikaru Sulu, Hikaru eo:Hikaru Sulu ca:Hikaru Sulu de:Hikaru Sulu en:Hikaru Sulu es:Hikaru Sulu fr:Hikaru Sulu it:Hikaru Sulu ja:ヒカル・スールー pl:Hikaru Sulu ru:Хикару Сулу